The Velociraptor hybrid
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: Meet Jack Harper. A young hybrid of a human and Velociraptor who wanders Jurassic Park exploring new adventures and dangers that await his every step. He starts learning how the Velociraptors survive in Jurassic Park and surprisingly became part of one of the packs. However...it isn't all fun and games when he gets into danger involving other dinosaurs. How will he survive?
1. Introducing the Harper Family

(A/N: It's been so long since I watched Jurassic Park. so...I'm going to relive those moments with this fanfic. I don't own Jurassic Park but my OCs. You flame. You're blocked. End of story.)

(Warning: this story contains Strong Violence, Blood and Gore, Strong Language, Lemons between a hybrid Velociraptor and a Velociraptor and the possible appearance for a T-rex that are not suitable for readers under 18 or up. You've been warned.)

Jurassic Park: Velcociraptor Hybrid

Chapter 1

(Jane's pov)

Date: June 14, 2009

Location: Jurassic Park, near Visitors' center

"Jack! don't wander too far where I can't see you."

"Yes...Mama...me don't go too far. me go with pack."

My name is Jane Harper. I'm a 44 year old scientist who works for InGen to study dinosaurs in Jurassic Park with my 20 year old son, Jack. Now I know what you're thinking. "But Jane! Dinosaurs are extinct! There's no way they exist." That may be true but with the technology we have we can clone them with their DNA. However we also do other things with dinosaur DNA like splicing them into human DNA. Jack was the first to be tested with the DNA splicing test at the age 19 making him a humanoid Velociraptor giving him the IQ of the Velociraptor along with speed and good jumping as one too. Now before you jump the gun. No, I didn't force him. He volunteered and always dreamed of being a dinosaur. However his speech isn't the best. Don't call him retarded or mental because that ticks him off easily. Since his DNA are mixed with the Velociraptor, his behavior aren't always human. He can understand dinosaur language which always confused me. Not to mention, he's part of a pack called The Shadow Claws. At least, that's what Jack told me. I'm worried because he sometimes gets himself hurt by dealing with other packs that try to kill him.

"Be careful, Jack."

"Me be careful. You don't worry. Me promise."

"I know, Jack."

Jack walks towards me and kisses me on the forehead with a sweet smile that I couldn't help but smile back.

"See you later."

I nod as he walks to the jungle. Thankfully, I set up cameras to watch him and let him know to get back if he's in danger.

"Jane? How's Jack?"

I turned around to see my 46 year old husband, Nick.

"He's fine. I'm surprised he's making friends with some Velociraptors so easily."

"And that he has a mate." He said with a smug look.

"And that-Wait! What!? Did he tell you this!?"

"Yeah. Don't hate him for that. He's just adjusting with new people. Or dinosaurs in that case. Anyway, I was as shocked as you when he told me about this."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"You know how he is. He'll tell you the same thing. "You treat me like child. Me grown up." For once, I agree. You don't have to treat him like a child all the time."

"But still...him having a mate with a dinosaur? When he told you about this?"

"A month ago."

I felt like fainting the moment Nick told me this. A month!? My baby boy...has a dinosaur as a mate and he never told me?! This was too much for me to handle. But still...Nick has a point. I can't have myself worried all the time after all he is older enough to take care of himself.

"I guess you have a point. But I'm going to have a word with Jack about him having a mate."

"Not to scold him I hope. He has temper when you argue with him too much so watch what you say."

Nick is right about that. Jack loses his temper if I argue with him and if I press on the conversation too much. I just want to talk to him. That's all...

(A/N: short introduction I know. But I'll try to have the chapters longer. Also I heard there was a Jurassic Park game that came out not so long ago for Xbox and PC. I'm eager to play it.)


	2. Hunting with the pack

(A/N: I was playing Jurassic Park for the PC and I couldn't stop laughing when the raptor finds you when you behind a rock. It's like it said "Surprise mutha fucka!". LOL! I wanted to see what happened if you didn't hide behind the rock on time. Also...who the hell fights a Velociraptor with a knife?! You must be suicidal to face one with only a knife. O.O if you got to that part then you'll know what I mean. For all you Jurassic Parks fans who wants to play that game then it's the game for you. Also, so many action sequences that involved the T-Rex! I felt like I had a heart attack seeing that thing! anyway...on to the story.)

Chapter 2

(Jack's pov)

Me meet up with my mate and she looked so happy to meet me.

"Scythe. Me back."

Scythe, is Velociraptor and my mate. We inseparable ever since we first met.

_"Jack! You came!"_

"What going on?"

_"Nothing much other than the usual hunting."_

"That good. Mama treat me like child. Again."

Scythe chuckled.

_"Reminds me of my mother. But I'm sure she'll get over it."_

"Me hope so."

Leader of pack was calling us from far for help.

Me and Scythe went to check out what's going on and they see their pack chasing parasaurolophus who tried to get away from raptors. Thankfully, Me and Scythe has the chance to take it down by surprise.

Just as it heads to my direction, Me and Scythe jumped off cliff and took parasaurolophus down as my pack began killing it as it helplessly tries to get away.

"This is new...why he don't stay with herd?"

_"Who cares? As long it's dead, we eat it." _Scythe said as she killed parasaurolophus with her claws.

Me and the pack began feasting on the parasaurolophus enjoying it's meat and bones. But me did not like it when Spinosaurus interrupt my meal.

Me sees it and glares at it and hissed at it to leave as a warning. The pack saw Spinosaurus and hissed at it too. It became coward and ran away.

Me had dealings with Spinosaurus before and they weren't lucky against me. Me only hopes me don't have to deal with them again.

(Nick's pov)

30 minutes earlier

I began watching the Triceratops of how the mother is taking care of young ones and showing them how to defend themselves when I heard Jane walking towards me.

"Nick. Look at this." Jane said.

I turned around to see Jack take down a parasaurolophus with another Velociraptor on the monitor.

"Wow...Jack sure is strong." I said with shock.

"Indeed." Jane nodded.

I noticed another dinosaur heading towards Jack and this got me worried.

"Jane, look." I said as I pointed at the monitor.

Jane looks at the monitor and once again she's back to being the worried mom.

"Oh no...what's a Spinosaurus doing there? We have to warn Jack!" Jane panicked.

"Relax, Jane. I'm sure he'll be fine."

We look at the monitor again and we see Jack scaring it off. No doubt it ran away because Jack is with his pack.

"See?" I smiled.

"Really, Nick? That thing could be coming back for revenge for all I know."

"Maybe. But as long as he's with the pack, he'll be fine."

When Jack finished eating his food, I noticed he's hugging his mate and Jane's jaw looked like they dropped.

Oh boy...

Ignoring that, Jack and his pack went somewhere in the jungle. Thankfully. Jane had cameras set up in the jungle to keep in track with him due to his speed and dare I say it his curiosity that sometimes get him in trouble.

Jane finally recovered from her shock and sighs.

"Well...let's hope Jack treats her right." Jane sighs.

"I hope so too."


	3. Father and son time and a new hybrid

Chapter 3

(Nick's pov)

4 hours later

Jack came back from his pack covered in blood. Thankfully, he's not hurt. It was just the blood from his food.

"Papa..."

"Yes, Jack?"

"Where's Mama?"

"She's sleeping. You're lucky she didn't complain about you going out there."

"Me not child. Me grown up." Jack frowned.

"I know, Jack. I'm not the one to complain about your age. But seriously...this place is dangerous. Remember when you were lost when you were kid?"

Jack groans.

"Yes. Me know. Me was 14."

"I was scared for you and was scared of what happened to me."

Jack looked surprised to hear that.

"What happened?"

"A Pteranodon grabbed me up in the air and flew to her nest."

"Pt-er-nodon..." Jack said trying say the dinosaurs name.

"Your close on saying it, Jack. Keep trying. It's a big a dinosaur bird with no feathers."

"Oh! Big bird, skinny beak, big wings. Birdy!" Jack chirped.

I laughed at Jack's joke.

"Yeah. That's the one. I was lucky. I managed to escape the nest when the mother flew away. Climbing down mountain was even scary. It took me all day or night to climb down that mountain while avoiding the mother from catching me. Your mother was very worried about me when she couldn't find me when she found you. "

Jack was in complete surprise to hear me talk about my incident with the Pteranodon.

"Wow. Me not know about this."

"That's why I don't want that happen to you too."

Jack nods of my concern.

"Me try."

"That's my boy. I got a call from Geoff that your friend, Ryan, is going to stay over here."

Jack had the look of excitement when I mentioned his friend, Ryan. Ryan Smith. Jack's childhood friend. I remember Ryan pretending to be Pterodactyl while Jack was pretending to be a Velociraptor. They always loved playing around when they were kids. If memory serves me right, he's 18 years old now.

"Is he dinosaur like me?" He said with a exciting tone.

"Whoa. Calm down. I don't know for sure. He may be but I can't be sure."

"Ryan always wanted be dinosaur. Me be happy to see him if he be dinosaur too."

I chuckled. Yeah...Ryan was like Jack when he was a kid. He always wanted to be a dinosaur. I wonder if he did turn one.

"Don't worry, son. I'll let you know when I hear about it. Jack. I want to show you something."

I lead Jack to my room as I turned on the lights to show my telescope.

"What's that?"

"It's a Telescope. You can watch the stars with this. Go ahead. Look right through it."

Jack looks through the scope and sees the stars in the night sky. You can see how amazed he is the moment he's through the telescope.

"Wow...me see stars."

"Yup. Whenever I don't study dinosaurs, I look at the stars."

"Me want to see stars like this everyday."

"You can see the stars whenever you're not looking through the telescope too."

"Cool."

Jack looked through the Telescope for two hours and went to bed when he was done looking through it.

The next day. Jack had a talk with Jane. Thankfully it didn't turn into a full out argument about Jack's safety.

I get a call from Geoff and tells me that he is on his way to Jurassic Park. I asked him if Ryan is dinosaur like Jack. He says "yes". A Pterodactyl hybrid. Ryan wasn't comfortable of being in a crate alone so his wife, Julian, kept Ryan company. Reminds me of Jack when he first got in a crate. He used to have panic attacks fearing that I would abandon him. I didn't. So with some convincing with Jane, I kept Jack company.

"Jack. I got some good news. Ryan is coming here soon."

"Is he dinosaur too?"

"I can't tell you. It's a secret." I grinned.

"Tell me."

"Nope."

We went on and on until Jack finally gave up.

For 3 hours, I hear a ship stop by the pier as some workers were getting a crate out of the boat. That must be Ryan in there.

"Okay! Nice and steady now!" A worker shouted.

I walked to the pier as Geoff walks out of the boat.

"Geoff!"

Geoff sees me and smiles.

"Nick! So glad to see you."

"Glad to see you too. Who's in the crate?"

"Ryan. He's a bit fidgety due to how closed he's in the crate."

Yes...I've did studies about the Pterodactyl's behavior and most of them don't like being trapped in closed in areas too long.

"I see...Well he can always start flying to calm himself down."

"His flying isn't so bad. However I'm concern of other Pterdactyls that may see him."

"I know what you mean. Occasionally a Pteranodon flies by here looking for food. However...I can't be certain if they're looking for a mate as well."

"Can I trust you to keep an eye on him?"

"Sure. I'll have Jane set surveillance on him in case he gets in danger."

"That would be nice."

30 minutes later. Jack got curious about Ryan as soon as he was nervously getting out of the crate.

"Give him some space, Jack. He needs to be alone for a bit."

Jack nods and watches Ryan follow Jullian.

"It's okay, sweetie. No one is going to hurt you." Jullian said softly to Ryan.

I hope he can adjust his surroundings. I hate to see him get scared.


	4. Don't mess with my Family

Chapter 4

(Nick's pov)

Julian was showing Ryan how to fly and so far...he's getting the hang of it.

"Okay, Ryan. You know what to do."

Ryan raised his arms and started flapping his wings.

"That's it. Now get a good momentum and jump."

Ryan did just that and flew almost off the cage. He lands next to me and I was surprised to see him land perfectly.

"Way to go, Ryan. Keep that up and you'll be a master at flying."

Give the kid some slack. He's at least 2 years younger than Jack and he's a quick learner.

"Squawk! Thanks, Mom."

That's new. I never heard Ryan talk like this. Must be the genes from the Pterodactyl.

"Me talk to Ryan now?" Jack asked me.

"Let me ask him."

I walked towards Julian as Jack waited.

"Julian. Is it okay if Ryan talks to Jack?"

"Sure. Let's just hope Ryan doesn't freak out cause of Jack's change of a appearance."

"I hope he doesn't either."

I gestured Jack to come with me as Julian had Ryan come with her.

"Ryan. This is Jack. You remember, right?" Julian said.

Ryan looks at Jack curiously as Jack did the same.

"Jack?"

Jack nods.

"Yes. Me Jack."

"Really? You sound funny..."

"Ryan!" Me and Julian said at the same time.

"Sorry..."

Jack just chuckled as he patted Ryan on the head.

"It's okay. Me forgive you."

"Hold still, Ryan. I got to put this on your neck." I said as I strapped a tracker on Ryan's neck.

"What is it?"

"It's a tracker, sweetie. We keep on track on you if you wander too far."

Jack looks at me like he was going to go in a rant.

"Don't give me that look, Jack. Ryan is too young and is not aware of his surroundings of the jungle."

Jack looked like he was going to say something but I stopped him.

"Don't start. You're older than him and you can take care of yourself. Ryan is still a kid. Do me a favor, Jack. If Ryan wants to go in the jungle, please keep an eye on him. I don't want the poor kid getting hurt."

"Me promise." He said with a huff.

"Good. Just be sure he do-"

Jane's scream was heard from the distance.

"Mama!" Jack shouted as he ran full speed to where he hears the scream.

I caught up with Jack as he was wrestling with a Spinosaurus. Jack had the upper hand and starts throwing the Spinosaurus with Judo throws that I used teach him when he was 12 years old. His throws were perfect. So perfect it got the Spinosaurus dazed and Jack finishes it off with a giant swing throw. The Spinosaurus gets thrown at a tree. It gets up trying to gain his balance but Jack grabs it by the throat.

"If me ever catch try to get near my Mama, Me kill you!"

Jack loves Jane and his rage right proved his point that you don't mess with his family or he will kill you. Jack throws the Spinosaurus away from him and the Spinosaurus runs away in fear.

"Thank you, Jack. Thank you." Jane said as she starts crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes...That Spinosaurus tried to kill me. Thank god for Jack's speed otherwise I would be killed."

Yeah...thank god for that.

Jack got next to Jane and starts consoling her.

"Shhh...it's okay. You safe. Me here." Jack said as he hugged Jane.

"Thanks, Jack."

That must've been the same Spinosaurus I saw in the monitors. Heh...who would've thought?

After hours of calming Jane down, Jack went to his pack and I had to stay with Jane. I had a chat with Geoff about the Spinosaurus I showed him in the monitors.

"You think that was the same Spinosaurus from the monitors?"

"Has to be. That thing had a grudge on Jack when he took it's prey."

"That's rather childish." Geoff said.

"No kidding. Jack might plan on killing it as revenge."

"Perhaps you didn't hear what Jack just said. He warned it not go near Jane and if it did, Jack would kill it."

"Oh..."

"Jack was angry at it. So angry, he did some Judo throws and a giant swing throw to knock some sense in it."

"Wow..."

"Yeah. Jack loves his family and will risk his life to protect us."

"You have a brave son. If Ryan becomes Jack's age, I'll teach him how to fight."

"I'll help you if you ever need it."

"Thanks."

I hope he's a quick learner like Jack.


	5. After the incident

Chapter 5

(A/N: Someone in the reviews told about the age going on. I'd like to that thank person, Harbinger-of-script for the heads up. I'd changed the character's age so that I don't have flame comments. Also I played two Jurassic Park games on my tablet and they were worth some r&amp;r. They are: Jurassic Park Build and Jurassic Park World. I personally enjoyed Jurassic Park World because I like looking at the dinosaurs up close and how you can actually see them eat food. So if you have a tablet or any moblie device, check them out. Also I watched the movie, it's...meh. they were somethings that I hated and they were some parts I liked. In other words, it's an okay movie in my opinion. Now...on with the story.)

(Nick's pov)

Jane was locked in her room for hours and has been quiet for a long time. She's trying to recover from that incident and wanted to be alone.

"Sweetie? Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes...I'm fine..." I heard her say through the door.

"Okay. If you need anything, let me know."

"Mmhmm..."Jane mumbled.

I went down the stairs to meet with Geoff and he looked worried.

"Nick? How is she?" Geoff looked worried.

"She's fine. Just taking a rest. Best we leave her be and let her calm down." I sighed.

"Good idea." Geoff nods.

We walked down the stairs and saw Jack's mate by the entrance.

Geoff was going to take out his tranquilizer gun but I stopped him.

"Don't."

"Nick? You're letting it wander here, are you?" Geoff looked at me in shock.

"Relax. She won't hurt you. She's Jack's mate."

This took Geoff to register the info I just told him.

"Your son...is mated with a raptor." Geoff said.

"Yes. It's best you don't hurt her. Jack is very protective to her."

"...Okay. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Trust me." I said with a reassuring smile.

I walked towards Scythe and she sees me.

"What's wrong?"

"What happened to Jack's mom?" She said in sign language.

"She was attacked by a Spinosaurus. Don't worry. She's unharmed."

"That's good. Hope she's alright." She said in sign languages.

"She's fine. Don't worry." I smiled.

Scythe huffs in relief.

"Is there something else you need to tell me?"

She slowly looks down and looked shy.

"You can tell me." I said softly.

"Me and Jack are thinking about starting a family..." She said in slowly sign languages.

I was surprised of what she just said. I would be happy to see my son be a grown man and have a family.

"That would be a good idea. Listen. If you have eggs, be sure to come to me if you do."

She glares at me.

"Do I trust you?" She says in sign language.

"Yes. We have a chamber that will keep the eggs nice and healthy from harms way. Jack knows what I mean."

"Okay...I trust you. No funny business or they will be trouble." Scythe signs with a hard glare.

"I promise, Scythe." I said with a nod.

Scythe nods and walks away to her pack.

"Did I hear that right? Jack is going to have a family of his own?" Geoff asks.

"They aren't certain. They're thinking about it."

"Speaking of Jack, how is he right now?"

"He needs some time alone. That incident got him really angry and doesn't want to talk to anyone at the moment."

"How were you able to communicate with her?" Geoff said with astonishment.

"Sign language. Jack taught her how to communicate us with sign language. Remember. Raptors are smart and they can learn things quite well." I said with proud.

Ryan walks towards me and looked quite concern with Julian.

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

I look at Ryan with sorrow.

"Jane was attacked by a Spinosaurus and Jack scared it away." I said with sorrow.

Ryan looked surprised and shocked.

"Are they okay?!" Ryan shouted with astonishment.

"They're fine, sweetie." Julian said softly.

Ryan sighs in relief and I noticed Jack coming back.

"How are you feeling, Jack?" I asked.

"Me fine. Needed some fresh air." Jack sighs.

"That's good."

"Hey, Jack. Can you show me around the park?" Ryan asked in an eager tone.

Jack looks at Ryan and smiled.

"Later. Me need to rest. Did hunting with pack."

"A pack?" Ryan tilted his head curiously.

"A group. Jack is part of a group of raptors." I said.

Ryan acknowledged that information and nods.

"Okay, Jack. I'll wait." Ryan said as sat down on a chair.

Jack went to his room and closed the door.

"What does Jack meant when he said he was hunting?" Ryan asked.

"He hunts animals to survive. Remember you did the same thing when you caught fish in the air for the first time?" Julian said as she walked towards Ryan.

"Yeah." Ryan nods.

"That was you hunting for the first time."

"Oh."

"Jack hunts differently. He likes to sneak attack on unsuspecting prey." I explained.

"Right. In fact, Jack surprised Nick alot of times whenever he was hiding from Nick." Geoff chuckled.

Yes...I remember those times. Hide and seek. Jack's favorite game. He was impossible to find and always ambushed me by surprise when he was a kid. That was the development of his hunting instincts.

Two hours later. Jack meets with Ryan and smiled.

"Let's go, Ryan. You stay with me. Danger in park. No playground." Jack advised Ryan.

"Okay." Ryan nodded with eagerness.

"I'll keep in touch with you two to check on you." I told them.

"Yes, Papa." Jack said as he left to the jungle with Ryan.

I sat down on my chair to watch the monitors to watch Jack and Ryan.

"Stay safe, you two. I don't want nothing bad to happen to you." I mumbled.


	6. Adventure in Jurassic Park

Chapter 6

(Ryan's pov)

Finally! I get to look around the park with Jack!

"So Jack...What do you think about the park?" I asked.

"More adventure. That's what me like about the park." He smiled.

"Cool."

I went to a pond full of Arowana. My favorite fish to eat. I grabbed one and started eating it. Jack laughed a bit seeing me eat the Arowana.

"You like fish?" He asks me.

"Yeah! Arowana is one of my favorites." I chuckled.

I finished eating the Arowana and burped a bit.

"Excuse me. What about you? What do you eat?" I asked him.

"Meat from other dinosaurs or animals. Me don't eat so much fish."

"I thought you were a vegetarian?" I asked Jack curiously.

"Was until me became this."

"Oh. Right."

We continued walking around the park until I heard a Pterodactyl. Jack pulls me behind a tree and we see the Pterodactyl land next to the water.

"Don't. Move." Jack whispered.

I just nod as we watch the Pterodactyl looking around as it was looking for someone or something.

It squawked and flies away but I just can't help why it was looking for something. Jack waits a bit and looked at his surroundings.

"That was close. What was it doing, Jack?" I asked.

"She was looking for a mate." He rolled his eyes.

"What?! I'm too young to get married!" I joked.

Jack chuckled and pats my head a bit.

"Relax. She don't know you so you safe. Just stick with me." Jack said with a smile.

"**What happened, Jack?**" Nick said in the walkie-talkie.

Jack picks it up from his pocket and sighed as he pushed a button.

"Pterodactyl looking for mate...again."

"**Again? Seems little Betty must be really desperate for attention. If you see her again, don't worry. She's harmless. Perhaps next time you should let Ryan meet her. Just be sure she doesn't do anything rash.**" Nick said.

"Will do, Papa." Jack said as he put the walkie-talkie back in his pocket.

"Betty?" I tilt my head curiously.

"Yeah. She young like you and always like attention. She friendly."

"Oh. Maybe you should let me see her more often." I smiled.

"As long as she doesn't do anything rash then it's okay." Jack smiled.

We continued further of the jungle and I see Velociraptors. Jack watches them run probably hunting.

"Wow...they sure are fast. Just like the ones we saw in movies when we kids." I said with such astonishment in my tone.

Yeah...when we were kids, we used to watch alot of dinosaur movies about their history and how they survive. Seeing them in real life gave me so much nostalgic memories.

"Yeah. They fast. Me fast too when I hunt with them." He said with a smirk.

"That explains how fast you ran when you heard your mom scream."

Jack nods and we see this really...really scary Velociraptor who has a scar on his eye and something tells me I should stay away from it.

"Chief Sharpclaw..." Jack mumbled.

I look at Jack surprised.

"You know him?"

Jack nods slowly.

"He leader of pack that me joined. He dangerous to prey and enemies to pack. Don't do stupid when he around. He mad easily." Jack said with seriousness.

"I...see..." I said shaking with fear.

That Velociraptor is no doubt dangerous without a doubt. If Jack does serve this guy, then I understand how serious that Velociraptor can be. Thankfully the Velociraptor left catching up with the others.

"Where's he going?" I asked.

"Watching new recruits hunt. He help them be better on hunting. We leave him alone for now." Jack told me.

I should be glad Jack is telling me what's going on otherwise I would be dead.

We went to the opposite direction where the Velociraptors went and stopped near a huge waterfall.

"Wow..."

Jack chuckled at my reaction.

"Yeah. This is where me relax."

"You're lucky." I chuckled.

"Me know." He smiled.

We also noticed other dinosaurs from a far distance. Even...a T-Rex.

"Look! A T-Rex!" I pointed at the direction where the T-Rex was.

"Shhh! Don't make noises. You'll attract attention. Don't let her see you." He warned me.

"Her?" I asked.

"**Yes. A very protective mother who doesn't anyone near her nest.**" Nick said through the Walkie-talkie.

Oh crap...I would hate to deal with angry T-Rex if she really is a mother of her young ones.

"**Ryan. Listen. If she finds both you and Jack, run and hide. She will not hesitate to kill you and Jack so be careful. Stay with Jack and don't wander off too far where he can't find you. Understood?**" Nick said.

I took the walkie-talkie and looked at the T-Rex.

"I hear ya. Though I wish I had a camera with me so I can take pictures of actual dinosaurs."

"**Don't worry about taking pictures. What matters is staying safe.**"

"Okay, Nick." I said as I gave Jack the Walkie-talkie back.

We hear the T-Rex Roar from a distance and we jumped in fear. We look to see the T-Rex fighting a Triceratops.

"We must not stay here long. We go now before T-Rex comes here." Jack said with panic.

We got away from the waterfall and went somewhere in the jungle. Cause for all we know that T-Rex could be looking for us next.

"That was tense. I don't want to see her again." I said with fear.

"Me neither." Jack sighs with relief.

We went in a cave and sat down. Jack stretched a bit and sighs.

"This is my cave. Me come here to sleep alot." Jack said with a yawn.

"A cave? You sure this is safe?"

"Me sure. My mate comes here too."

"You're mate?"

"She Velociraptor. She's harmless just don't do stupid when she's around. She get mad easily. Sometimes. Oh and she daughter of Chief Sharpclaw. So be careful." Jack told me as he looked out the cave.

"You're lucky."

"Yup. Rest. We continue walking later."

"Okay..."


End file.
